Pinot Noir
by Alisace
Summary: After an unsuccessful day, James buys a bottle of wine. (First Draft, may edit)


**Pinot Noir**

"We didn't catch Pikachu this time either," grumbled Jessie, as the four stumbled through town, clothes dirty, hair unkempt. It was an odd sight to passerby.

"Next time," sighed James.

He hung his head in shame as they walked, yet he smiled optimistically. There was always a next time. They would find a place to stay, discuss what went wrong, think of a new plan and try again. That's who they were.

Meowth agreed, wiping the sweat from his fur. Wobbuffet simply saluted.

Jessie took a break from walking, sighing.

"What we need is..."

"Wine," James interrupted.

Jessie tilted her brow, turning around. James pointed to a store with several wine bottles in the window. Meowth rolled his eyes.

The girl with fiery magenta hair thought quickly about it, then nodded at James. It had been awhile since they both drank together. They both had a taste for red wine, and where better than Kalos?

Using the only money they had, James purchased a bottle from the woman who owned the shop, and they set out looking for a space to crash for the night.

As luck would have it, one of the bakeries was hiring and also had a vacant room upstairs on the third floor. James carried the wine, Jessie had a bag of uneaten croissants and three slices of cake. Meowth had some PokePuffs.

The room was small but had a queen sized bed and a couch, as well as a small kitchenette. One door contained a closet, the other a bathroom.

James removed the jacket of his uniform, revealing just the black shirt underneath. Out the window was a view of the town lit up, with Lumiose City in the distance. Jessie admired the view, as James found two wine bottles in a cabinet. He uncorked it and poured just a bit into each. Handing Jessie her's, they tapped their glasses together and each took a sip.

James' face lit up happily.

"Exquisite."

He took a larger gulp, his cheeks becoming red. Jessie was slower with her sips, savoring the drink. She sat down on the bed, watching James get intoxicated in no time. She turned to Meowth on the couch, "I didn't know he was such a lightweight."

Meowth shrugged, falling asleep.

Jessie decided to step in. She placed her own wine glass down and approached James.

"You've had enough, I think," she insisted.

"Oh pish," James shrugged it off, yet in the next second dropped his glass on the wooden floor. It shattered, "Well maybe..."

He stumbled forward, nearly falling when Jessie caught him. She winced with every step, leading him over to the bed. He dropped like a dead weight onto the bed, taking Jessie with him.

Jessie found herself laying across the bed, on top of her partner. He fixed himself on the bed, drowsily meeting her eyes. Something he wouldn't remember.

"Are you okay?"

She blushed but nodded, sitting up, straddling his waist.

"I love you, Jessie," he spoke.

Jessie's eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat.

"You're drunk," she replied, shaking off the utterance.

That must have been it.

James shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Really. I love you so much," he repeated, "I have for so long."

He passed out, leaving her speechless. James? All this time, all these years?

She smiled, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. She looked at his face before pulling away.

"Tell me again when you're sober."

Jessie slid off him and to her side of the bed, getting a good look at her foot. A piece of the wine glass was stuck in her. She quietly screamed, quickly pulling it out, as the wound began to bleed even more.

 **Part Two**

James showed signs of life the next morning, feeling very hungover as he turned to his side, facing Jessie as she slept on her back.

Her arms were bare. She was topless under the cover.

The boy sat up, startled. Blood stains on the bed.

"What did..."

Jessie sighed, "Nothing."

He met her eyes as she turned onto her side.

"Then why aren't we clothed?"

"Your clothes are on, James," she pointed out, as he removed the blanket, confirming this. He turned back to her confused.

She held the blanket to cover her chest.

"There's blood because I stepped on broken glass. I had to use my shirt as a bandage," she explained with a yawn, "You were really drunk. I was helping you to the bed."

He felt guilty, shying away at first. James turned back to his partner.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry you got hurt."

Jessie shrugged it off.

James lay back down, facing her. They stared silently for a few moments before Jessie swallowed.

"When you were drunk, you said..."

He blinked, "I said what?"

"You said that you loved me."

James face lit up with embarrassment.

"I do," he conceded, feeling a weight fall off his shoulder.

Jessie blushed, "I love you too."

He was so surprised by the answer, and even more so when Jessie hugged him under the covers. His hands slid around her back, keeping her there. Their lips met, as they kissed passionately.


End file.
